Rock Lee finds love
by dragon816
Summary: ok this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so here Rock Lee meets a new person who may just be able to give him the love he so desires!


Rock Lee was walking through the forests of Konoha, pondering. He was deep in thought about Sakura, and started to think out loud as he became flustered.

"Why will Sakura not accept my love?!" he said to himself, "I am much more handsome and courteous than that jerk Sasuke! I am Konoha's beautiful green beast! A taijutsu master! And yet she still insists that I am a… a… WEIRDO!!" at this he sat on a rock and started to cry.

Suddenly, Lee heard the sound of a feminine voice grunting and the sound of metal clashing. The voice sounded like it was distressed, and Lee stood up to investigate. As he approached a clearing, he saw a beautiful girl; the source of the distressed voice. The girl had shoulder-length, curly, shiny green hair and luminous grey eyes. She wore a fighting skirt and a black, tight shirt that bared her shoulders, yet had straps like a tank top and long sleeves that almost seemed detached. She was wielding twin, short, fencing blades and fighting a sound ninja. She was obviously skilled, but the sound ninja had used a clone jutsu and she couldn't seem to keep up.

Lee was awestruck by her beauty, and compared her movements to those of an angel. He basked in her beauty as he watched her battle, but was soon snapped out of his trance when the sound ninja delivered a deep, slashing blow that ran down her arm from her shoulder to her elbow. She yelped and fell down to the ground, her arm bloody and her swords knocked away. When she fell, she also sprained her wrist. Lee became very angry, the rage boiling in his veins at the thought of anyone wanting to hurt this angelic creature. As the sound ninja stood over the girl, aiming to finish her off, Lee rushed in and delivered a Leaf Whirlwind on the ninja. The ninja was taken aback and glared at Lee, while the girl gaped in awe, cradling her arm.

"How dare you hurt this poor angel! I will not let you live!" he shouted at the ninja. Then to the girl, "Do not worry, my angel… I will protect you with my life!" the girl smiled weakly and fainted from her injury. Lee smiled back at her and faced the ninja. The ninja got up and drew a kunai out of his pack. Lee rushed at the ninja and caught him by surprise, sending him flying upward. Then he delivered a Primary Lotus that knocked the ninja out cold. When the annoyance was taken care of, he walked over to the weakened girl. She was still out, so Lee picked her up and carried her to his home, bandaging her and letting her sleep.

Yuuki awoke to find herself in a blood red colored room. She was lying in a bed with black blankets, and an oil lamp burned at her right on a bedside table. As she wondered where she was, she lifted her arm to her forehead and noticed for the first time that her sprained wrist was fitted with a cast and her cut was bandaged. She sat bolt upright and looked at the dressings on her arm, knowing full well that she had not done that. Then something else caught her eye; on the floor beside her was a tray of delicious looking food and a note that read "Eat up, angel". It was then that she remembered the boy that had saved her the day before. His black, shiny hair, black eyes, thick eyebrows, warm smile, and green outfit were vivid in her memory now. She blushed at the thought of how handsome he had been… but she had to find out where she was now. She slid out of the bed and padded down the stairs barefoot.

Yuuki marveled at how nice the boy's house was, if it was indeed he that brought her here. She subconsciously hoped that it was. Yuuki held onto the railing of the winding staircase as she descended, desiring to see the handsome boy again so she could thank him. She arrived at the bottom of the staircase and turned the corner into the kitchen… and straight into the boy from the day before.

Yuuki had bumped right into the boy, who looked down at her with kind eyes. Yuuki could only gasp and blush at him.

"Oh, my! I am so sorry, angel! I did not know that you would be awake! I prepared some breakfast for you, but when I went to give it to you, you were still slumbering, so I left it by your bed. Did you see it?" he asked her after apologizing.

"Um, yes. Yes I did," Yuuki mumbled, "But I didn't eat it because I didn't know where I was exactly. I am sorry… I hope you won't be mad at me?"

"Oh! Of course not, my angel! I understand that you have no idea of where you are or who I am. I should be the one to apologize. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, at your service, angel" he said as he bowed to her.

_I can see where he got that title from._ Yuuki thought to herself. "My name is Yuuki Tatsumaki. I am from the land of Lightening, and where I come from, they call me the Rising Ikazuchi Dragon," she explained.

"What a beautiful name, for such a lovely girl," Lee said. Yuuki felt herself blush and looked down at her feet. Lee held out a hand and stroked one of Yuuki's green curls, "Is this color natural?" he asked.

"Um, y-yes. I-I was born with it," she stuttered. She shuddered with ecstasy as Lee continued to stroke her hair and then proceeded to stroke her cheek.

"It is a gorgeous color, Yuuki," Lee said, smiling.

"Th-thank you!" she replied.

"Well, I hate to have to leave you alone so soon, but I am afraid I must run a few errands right now. I pray that you regard my home as your own until I return. Maybe you would like to eat the food I made you, since you now know where you are and whose hands you are in. I promise that I will do my best to protect you until you are well again," Lee told her.

"Oh, okay, yes. I will wait here for you," Yuuki replied.

"Would you like me to get you something while I am out?" Lee queried.

"Oh no I would not want to be a burden…" Yuuki mumbled, blushing yet again.

"Nonsense!" Lee cried, "You are my guest and it would make me feel very guilty if you were not perfectly accommodated,"

"Well… if you are sure, would you get me a nice book? I love to read," Yuuki said modestly.

"Of course! Anything for such a lovely, kind-hearted girl such as yourself!" Lee said. And with that, Lee strolled out of the house. Yuuki ran to the window to look at him, only to see Lee humming a tune and jumping for joy about something. She wondered what could have made him so happy, and realized that seeing him so happy made her happy too.

Yuuki walked back up the stairs to partake of Lee's cooking. She found it where she had left it, and began to chow down. It was delicious! Lee was an excellent cook! As Yuuki ate the delectable food, she noticed that her wallet had fallen out of her pocket and the contents were strewn across the floor. Yuuki rummaged on the wooden floor to pick up her cash and photos, when she came across a photo of Reiki Tsubaki… the boy she had a crush on back in her village… and the boy who broke her heart.

Reiki Tsubaki was the boy whom every girl in the village wanted, and Yuuki was no different. Reiki had it all; looks, talent, everything! His long blond hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and invincible ninja skills made all the girls swoon. However, Reiki knew that he was supremely handsome and used it to his advantage. Yuuki had thought that her kindness and good heart could tame his wild bad boy ways, but she was wrong. When she had asked him for a date, his reply was "Sorry, Yuuki. You're really sweet and all that, but I only date pretty girls." And that was that… he thought she was ugly… That day, Yuuki's heart was torn in half. Still she kept the picture of the both of them that he had given her, hoping that one day he'd have a change of heart. Needless to say, he never did.

Yuuki sat deep in thought as she looked at the picture. Reiki was a jerk. A big handsome one too. But Lee was just as handsome as Reiki, and he had told Yuuki she was beautiful and lovely! Lee was so nice and polite and not arrogant at all! Clearly, Lee was a much better person and more of a man than Reiki Tsubaki could ever hope to be. And with that, Yuuki proceeded to tear Reiki out of her picture, sliding the half with herself on it back into her wallet. She burned up Reiki's face with a burst of static shock from her finger. He would never have her, for her heart now belonged to someone else.

Lee waltzed out of the house as if he were walking on a cushion of air. He hummed a pretty tune to himself, jumped up, and clicked his heels together. He knew for sure that he must be in love with Yuuki. She was absolutely beautiful! Whatever she wanted, her wish was his command.

Lee plodded over to the shop to buy the items that he needed, and a book for his beloved Yuuki. As he perused the titles, he came across a novel called Dragon on a Pedestal by Piers Anthony. He thought that Yuuki would adore that book, considering her title was the Rising Ikazuchi _Dragon_. Lee also bought instant ramen, a plunger, air freshener, and shampoo… to keep his hair bouncy and behaving of course! As he left the shop, Lee decided to go to Ino's flower shop to by a bouquet for Yuuki. He entered Yamanaka Flowers and looked around for some flowers that reflected Yuuki's supreme beauty. Not knowing a thing about plants at all, Lee decided to ask Ino for some help.

"Hello Ino. I am looking for some flowers for a certain person, something that screams out 'I think you are beautiful' without being too obvious," he said.

"They're not for Sakura are they?" Ino asked in a moody tone.

"No, no. They are not for Sakura," Lee replied.

"Well okay then," Ino said, getting off of her stool, "There's tiger lilies?"

"No, not quite," Lee stated.

"Okay… orchids?" Ino suggested.

"No…"

"Ummm… how about daffodils? They're pretty, and they're a nice gift,"

"Yes that is perfect! She will love them!" Lee cried.

"Okay then, let me cut you some. How many would you like to buy?"

"Hmmm… five is a good number,"

"Okay then, five daffodils it is. By the way, who's the lucky girl, if you don't mind me asking?" Ino questioned Lee slyly. Lee chuckled.

"Well I do not want to say exactly who it is, but she is very special to me," Lee replied.

"Okay, okay. But I wanna meet her one day, ya hear?" Ino teased. Lee bowed and left the flower shop.

He walked with a skip in his step, humming his tune. Suddenly, while walking toward the big tree by Sakura's house, he saw a most improbable sight. Beneath a willow tree, Lee saw Sakura kissing that egotistical oaf Sasuke! They were wrapped onto each other, practically eating each other's faces! Lee hid behind the big tree and watched in horror as his fair Sakura kissed another man's lips. When he couldn't take the horrid sight any longer, Lee turned his back on the two, leaning on the tree hugging the book he bought for Yuuki to his chest and the daffodils at his side. A tear fell across his cheek. _Sakura… and Sasuke…is now a reality?..._ He thought to himself. He was about to break down and cry when his gaze fell upon the daffodils again. He thought of Yuuki, such a fair, feminine beauty, so kind and sweet and innocent. Then he thought of Sakura, a fair one, yes, but she was playing Lee like a harp. Then and there, Lee made his decision; Yuuki would be his, and Sakura could have that emo brat.

Lee ran back to his home with his parcel and bouquet for Yuuki. When he walked through the door, Yuuki was meditating on the floor.

"Yuuki?" Lee called timidly, hiding the flowers behind his back. Yuuki opened her eyes, breaking her trance. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh hello, Lee… uh so sorry, I was just catching up on my meditation… I usually do it every six hours or so to clear my head. Do you mind?" Yuuki muttered, picking herself up off of the floor.

"Of course not!" Lee exclaimed, "I meditate every six hours as well! It keeps me in tip top shape!" They both laughed and simply stared at each other for a while. Then Lee remembered his parcels.

"Oh that is right I almost forgot! Here is your book," Lee said, handing her the novel.

"Oh thanks so much! It looks like a fantastic read!" Yuuki said as she looked at it.

"Oh and by the way, here," Lee said, holding out the daffodils. Yuuki gasped.

"Oh Lee! They're beautiful! But why?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I just thought I would give you a little gift that reflected how beautiful I think you are," Lee said, looking down at his feet. Yuuki looked intently at him, "I… I think I am in love with you, Yuuki. Now I know that we just met and everything, and I will respect your decision if you refuse because I understand that you know nothing about me yet and I know nothing about you… But I have to ask this… Yuuki?"

"Yes Lee?" she whispered.

"W-will you please be my girlfriend?" Lee asked, closing his eyes. Yuuki's eyes widened and she gaped at him, her heart fluttering with a wave of happiness. Then she smiled.

"Oh Lee! I am in love with you too! Of course I will be your girlfriend!" she cried, her eyes starting to tear out of joy. Lee opened one eye and looked at her.

"Really?" he asked incredulously, opening his other eye.

"Yes!" Yuuki cried.

Lee smiled down at her, then grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her. She leaned into him, accepting his kiss with waiting lips. Lee kissed her with all the passion of his being, and when he finally pulled back, he cradled her in his arms. Yuuki rested her head on Lee's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I really love you, Yuuki," Lee said.

"And I really love you, Lee," Yuuki said. The two sat down and started to talk about their lives to each other. Lee explained how he was a shinobi that was unable to perform any ninjutsu or genjutsu, but was in a taijutsu master class. He idolized his sensei, Gai sensei, and just wanted people to take him seriously. All he wanted was to prove that a person with no skills in nin or genjutsu could become a successful shinobi, yet he kept getting severely injured, so his mission was failed. However he kept trying.

Yuuki told him how her parents went missing on a mission and were never found again. She had perfected the Chidori technique in an orphanage in the Land of Lightening when she was three years old. When she went to the ninja academy in her village, she never really fit in because she refused to conform to the normal standards, as in she used unconventional weapons and performed unconventional jutsus. She dropped out to pursue her own shinobi path, and wound up here in Konoha on a quest to find her true self and who she wanted to be.

"Well Yuuki," Lee began sheepishly, helping her to her feet, "y-you could stay here w-with m-me. I would take very good care of you and I think you would be very happy with me. You know that I love you very much!" he went on blabbering out of nervousness, and Yuuki placed her fingertip on his mouth, stopping him.

"Lee, I will stay here with you. I love you too much to leave now," Yuuki said. Lee smiled and grasped her hands. They simply stared at each other for a few moments, saying nothing.

Suddenly, a translucent purple barrier erected itself between the two shinobis. Yuuki and Lee were thrown backwards in opposite directions as they were separated. They both ran to each other, pounding on the barrier. Lee told her he loved her and he would try to find a way out. Yuuki whirled her head about to try and pinpoint the source of this attack. Her eyes settled on a ninja with long blonde hair and brown eyes. It was Reiki Tsubaki, and he was wearing a sound village headband. Yuuki gasped.

"R-reiki?" she said incredulously. Reiki smirked.

"Yes, Yuuki. It's me." Reiki said, folding his arms across his chest.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Yuuki cried.

"Why, you ask? Because Lord Orochimaru made me a very compelling offer; if I agree to be his personal "errand boy" and knock off anyone he wants me to, he'll make me a very important authority figure in Otogakure when he makes his little "Empire". I accepted because who wouldn't want absolute power when you look as great and have skills as great as me?" Reiki began, "I've completed about four assassinations so far, but when Lord Orochimaru asked me to kill the Rising Ikazuchi Dragon herself, I knew this would be the most satisfying mission of all. Why? Because you're in love with me! You won't even make a move at me! Which will make it all the more enjoyable when I kill you! What do you think of that?" at this, Yuuki was shaking from the boiling rage burning with a white-hot ferocity inside of her veins.

"'What do I think of that?' Oh I'll tell you what I think of that, Reiki Tsubaki. I think that you are the sorriest, most cowardly excuse for a man I've ever laid eyes on. You think you're so great? Then why have you not received an honoring title as one of the great shinobi? I mean, I am the Rising Ikazuchi Dragon. I'm known throughout every shinobi village as one of the greatest shinobi of the Lightening Village. I don't remember seeing your name on the list anywhere." Yuuki spat.

"Are you mocking me, Little Gi– "

"I'm not finished," Yuuki cut him off, "And that other part you mentioned about me being "in love" with you? That is no longer true. I have a boyfriend now. And he's more of a man then you could ever hope to be,"

"A-ha ha ha! And who is this miracle "boyfriend" that you speak of?" Reiki questioned sarcastically.

"Right over there!" Yuuki said, pointing to Lee, "Reiki Tsubaki, meet Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast,"

"That? That is your boyfriend? Mr. mustaches for eyebrows and dinner plates for eyeballs is your boyfriend?" Reiki said as he burst out laughing, "What's he gonna do, glare me to death?!"

"Lee happens to be one of the great shinobi of Konoha, and I will not tolerate you making fun of him! I love him! So come on, let's get this over with! Let's fight!" Yuuki screamed.

"Fine," Reiki said quietly.

He sprung up into the air, aiming his boot-clad foot for Yuuki's face. Yuuki grabbed her swords off the table next to her and deflected his kick with them. Reiki stumbled, but righted himself before he hit the ground to land on his feet. He drew his chakra out of his hand to create a Thunderball Projectile, his signature jutsu. Reiki was the epitome of speed in the Lightening Village; no one could dodge his attacks. He hit Yuuki dead on, and she was thrown backwards, hacking blood. She lay on the floor, trying to think of how on earth she could defeat him

_Let's see. _She thought to herself._ Lightening is my specialty, and it travels fast, so let's see how he likes some static shock!_

She jumped up and let loose bursts of static shock from her fingertips, but Reiki dodged them all. He ran up close to her and sidewinder kicked her in the jaw. Yuuki felt helpless. Then, to make matters worse, Reiki performed his Unholy Darkness jutsu, turning the entire area where they were fighting pitch black and making himself virtually invisible to his opponent. Lee, on the other side of the purple barricade, could see everything perfectly, because the jutsu only worked on a direct target. Reiki began pummeling Yuuki from all directions, and she was powerless because she couldn't see him.

_This is it. _Yuuki thought._ I can't fight something I cannot see!_

Suddenly she heard Lee's voice.

"Yuuki!" Lee cried, "You don't need to rely on just your sight alone! You have other senses! Use them!"

Yuuki thought. Lee was right; she didn't have to see in order to defeat a washout like Reiki! She took a piece of cloth from her bag and tied it around her eyes like a blindfold.

_Might as well give my eyes a rest if I'm not going to need them._ She thought. She concentrated all of her energy to her other senses. Suddenly she felt Reiki above her. She slashed the air with her swords, and made contact with Reiki's leg. He crumpled to the ground, but made another attempt, running at her left side. She swept herself to the right and caught him on the back with her blades. Then she tried the static bursts again. She let out bursts all over and made contact on Reiki's body with every blast. As she kept on wounding Reiki, his darkness jutsu disappeared. She sensed that it had dissipated, but still she remained blinded by the blindfold of her own will. Yuuki dropped to her knees and made the hand signs dog, monkey, bird, snake, boar, tiger, dragon.

"Twin Thunder Dragon Jutsu!" She cried.

"No way!" Reiki cried incredulously, "How can you be doing this when you can't even see?!"

"I don't need my eyes to defeat you, Reiki," she replied coldly. Her two dragons made entirely of electricity shot at him, sending him flying upward. When he came back down, Yuuki plunged one of her swords into his chest, pinning him to a wall. Reiki screamed with pain, and Yuuki, panting, removed her blindfold.

"I told you I didn't need my eyes, Reiki. Seems like you aren't the great ninja you claimed to be,"

"You're right," Reiki said softly as blood dribbled out of his mouth, "I didn't deserve to live. But thank you, Yuuki. You've shown me that I was so wrong. About you and about myself. That guy is lucky to have a girlfriend like you. Maybe if my ego hadn't gotten in the way I could've gotten to you first," he smiled at this.

"I don't think you would've ever had me even if your ego hadn't been there," Yuuki said angrily.

"I understand your anger. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done to you…" Reiki said. Then his head drooped to the side and he died.

The barrier disappeared. Yuuki slumped onto the floor, her head reeling. Lee ran over to her.

"Yuuki?" he asked softly. She turned a tear-streaked face towards him.

"Oh, Lee!" she cried to him as she buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her back and looked up at the corpse hanging on the wall. He picked her up and set her on her feet. He lifted her face towards his with a finger.

"Yuuki, it is alright now! He is defeated, and you are alright and I love you!" Lee told her.

"I know," Yuuki said, "I'm just so ashamed at the damaged I've caused to your home!" she smiled. Lee laughed and she giggled. Then Yuuki took Lee's face in her hands and kissed him, basking in the warmth of the man she loved.

A week had passed since the incident. Lee walked through the Village to meet Yuuki at the fountain in the Square. As he walked up the hill, he saw Sakura strolling hand-in-hand with Sasuke. He greeted them warmly.

"Good morning Sakura! Good morning Sasuke!" he said with a smile and a cheery wave. Sakura looked at him uneasily. She had no idea about Yuuki and still thought that Lee was in love with her. She had been trying to keep her relationship with Sasuke a secret as to not hurt Lee's feelings. She forced a half-smile.

"Um… Hi Lee… uh… Okay, look," she began, "Lee, I don't like you the way you like me. I'm in love with Sasuke and we're kinda going out now! I really don't mean to hurt your feelings, but you have to understand that I only consider you a friend!"

"Uh… Okay," Lee said. He no longer had any interest in her whatsoever, so he really didn't care whether she was going out with Sasuke, "Um… I actually could not care less. I have a girlfriend now anyway,"

"Oh, Lee I really don't want to hurt you, but–" she faltered, trying to comprehend what he just said, "What?"

"I said, I have a girlfriend now," Lee repeated.

"You do?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yes. In fact, I am going to meet her right now," Lee told them, "So I had better get going," at this he walked away. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" she queried.

"I dunno, but I bet she's as weird looking as he is," Sasuke said jokingly.

"Let's follow him and find out!" Sakura said.

They followed Lee to the fountain where Yuuki was sitting, reading a book.

_That can't be her!_ Sakura thought. _She's much too pretty to fall for Lee!_ However Lee walked straight up to the pretty girl.

"Yuuki?" Lee said. Yuuki chuckled and looked up from her book at him, smiling. She got to her feet and embraced him.

"Hello, Lee," she said into his shoulder. When the hug was broken, Lee held her and kissed her tenderly.

"I got you something," Lee said, producing a rectangular box.

"Oh Lee you didn't have to do that for me!" Yuuki said, flattered.

"Yes I did. You are too beautiful to not be showered with tokens of my affections," Lee replied. Yuuki kissed his cheek, then sat down and opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet with charms for peace, love, and harmony. Yuuki gasped as she held it up.

"Oh, Lee! It's absolutely beautiful!" she exclaimed, "Thank you so much!!"

"You are quite welcome!" Lee chuckled. He helped her put it on, looked to his left and saw Sakura and Sasuke staring gape-mouthed at them, "Oh! Hey there guys!" Lee said to them, "This is Yuuki Tatsumaki from the Land of Lightening. She is my girlfriend," he helped her up and clasped her hand firmly. Yuuki smiled warmly at them, "Yuuki, this is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Hi!" Yuuki said cheerily. Sakura forced a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said through half gritted teeth. She felt extremely happy that Lee had seemed to find a very nice girl, but for some reason a distant part of her was jealous and wanted Lee to still love her.

"Wait one minute," Sasuke said, "_The_ Yuuki Tatsumaki?! The Rising Ikazuchi Dragon?!"

"The one and only," Yuuki agreed.

"Then you're the girl who perfected the Chidori when you were _three_?!" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yup. You're the Uchiha, right?" Yuuki asked him.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"You have the Chidori down too, then," Yuuki said.

"Yeah,"

"Well then? Let's see it," she put her hands on her hips, waiting.

"You mean now?"

"Yeah!"

"O-okay then," Sasuke displayed his Chidori, making a human-sized dent in a nearby boulder. Yuuki clapped slowly.

"Very impressive for one who was taught the second hand method of the Chidori," she stated.

"Whaddya mean, 'second hand'?!" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"What I mean is that it would seem unconventional to a native of the Lightening Village. I'll show you my Chidori so you can see what I mean," she said. Before Sasuke could open his mouth in protest, Yuuki had smashed a gigantic boulder to smithereens. When she faced him again, Sasuke could only make open and closing motions with his mouth like a fish. Suddenly, Naruto popped his head out from behind the fountain and laughed uncontrollably at Sasuke.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Sasuke you just got beaten by a girl! Ahaha!" he teased. Sasuke glared angrily at him.

"Shut up, man!" he yelled. Naruto continued laughing as he came fully out from behind the fountain, pulling Hinata by the hand with him. They had been going out for three weeks.

"So, Bushy Brows! Is this the hot girlfriend you were tellin' me about?!" Naruto shout-talked. Lee smiled.

"Yes, this is Yuuki. Yuuki, this is Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga," Lee introduced.

"Hi guys! Wow I'm getting to make so many new friends today! And I thought I was lucky enough to have found Lee!" she said as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer to his side. He kissed the top of her head lightly. Sakura felt herself becoming jealous and she didn't know why. She didn't even like Lee! Why was she jealous of him being in love with someone else?

Yuuki had let go of Lee so she could talk to Hinata for a few moments. Sakura saw this as a perfect opportunity for revenge on Yuuki (for what reasons even she didn't know), so she ran up to Lee, held his arms firmly to his sides, and plastered her lips onto his. Lee's eyes widened in shock as Sakura kissed him. He tried to pull his arm out of her hand to push Sakura away, but she had a death grip on both of his arms and he couldn't break free. Sakura shot her tongue into Lee's mouth and Lee squirmed, trying to get away. Sasuke stared in horror as his girlfriend kissed Lee, and Yuuki whirled around when she heard Lee's squeals of protest. She gasped and her mouth dropped. Yuuki wanted so much to pummel Sakura's ass, but she was rooted to the spot and felt paralyzed and betrayed.

Sakura stopped kissing Lee and Lee began spluttering and gagging.

"What the hell did you just do, Sakura!" he screamed angrily. Yuuki had slumped onto the floor on the verge of tears.

"I actually don't know… What was I thinking?!" she asked herself incredulously. She stumbled away holding her head. Lee glared at her in disgust, then ran to Yuuki. He knelt down, cupped her face in his hands, and looked into her eyes.

"Yuuki?" he said, "Yuuki, please forgive me! I could not move away because she was holding me down! I love you, not her! Oh, Yuuki please do not hate me!" Lee said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Yuuki didn't answer, and Lee bowed his head down, clenched his eyes shut, and began to sob. Yuuki reached up and wiped his tears away. Lee looked up at her and she was smiling.

"It's okay, Lee," she said softly, "I know it wasn't your fault. I forgive you,"

"Oh, Yuuki!" Lee breathed as he embraced her.

He helped her to her feet, scooped her into his arms, and kissed her knowing that she would belong to him forever.

Yuuki never returned to the Land of Lightening; it held too many bittersweet memories for her. She never thought of Reiki Tsubaki again either, but since the day of her fight with him, she always fought with a blindfold covering her eyes out of habit. Her reputation lived on in Konoha and even though it may seem cliché, she and Lee lived happily ever after.


End file.
